Legends:Megaluz
thumb|Grande Moff Tarkin observa o visor de mira da [[Legends:Estrela da Morte I|Estrela da Morte I, que exibe Alderaan e indica uma distância de 2,9945 megaluzes.]] thumb|Zoom e clareamento da imagem acima. (2,9945 Megaluz). Uma megaluz, abreviada MGLZ, era uma unidade padrão de distância no espaço. O caça estelar X-wing T-65 e o caça estelar TIE/LN tinham velocidades subluz superiores de 100 MGLZ por hora.Star Wars: X-wing Alliance e manual associado O sistema de mira do superlaser da Estrela da Morte I usava megaluzes para indicar a distância de planetas a serem atingidos.Star Wars: X-wing Tour of Duty 3 cutscene 2 Nos bastidores A MGLZ foi originalmente apresentada no quadro de referência da Industrial Light & Magic para o Retorno de Jedi como uma medida de velocidade relativa.Return of the Jedi Sketchbook, página 95 Foi adaptado para uma constante de velocidade para a série de jogos de computador X-wing, que usa mecânica de vôo não-Newtoniana. No CD-ROM interativo Star Wars: Behind the Magic, lançado no outono de 1998, um "quadro comparativo de velocidades de veículos" mostra as velocidades máximas subluz de várias naves espaciais em MGLZ. Entretanto, o manual de instruções de Star Wars: X-wing Alliance, de 1999, sugere que "Para desviar de mísseis, tente voar a 90 megaluzes por hora ou mais rápido", o que indicaria que MGLZ é unidade de distância. Assim, pode-se supor que, quando megaluzes referem-se a velocidade, referem-se a megaluzes por hora de uma maneira abreviada. A evidência empírica no série de jogos de computador X-wing sugere que, dentro do contexto do jogo, a velocidade medida em MGLZ por hora é praticamente equivalente à velocidade medida em metros por segundo. Por exemplo, voar a uma velocidade constante de 100 MGLZ/hora, o tempo necessário para passar de um Cruzador Calamari MC80a estacionário (com um comprimento publicado de 1200 metros) de proa a popa pode ser observado de forma confiável em torno de 12 segundos. Portanto, 1 MGL|/hora ≈ 1 metro/segundo e 3,6 quilômetros/hora. Mas uma vez que tal velocidade é muito mais lenta do que o que até mesmo aeronaves de hoje podem alcançar, esta razão de conversão não é provavelmente relevante fora dos jogos. Isto não leva em conta o desvio, o qual ocorreria mesmo se o cruzador estivesse estacionado. Mesmo sem uma conversão precisa, valores em MGLZ são úteis como uma comparação relativa do desempenho máximo de diferentes naves. A relação entre MGLZ e aceleração em múltiplos de G, o qual é utilizado em muitas fontes recentes,The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and VesselsStar Wars: Complete Cross-Sections ainda não é conhecida. Uma cena no Star Wars: X-wing original explicita "megaluz", mas isso aparentemente tem sido negligenciado por analistas como Curtis Saxton, que acredita que a palavra é uma invenção muito tardia.Star Wars Technical Commentaries: Standard Units Aparições *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Notas e referências Links externos *Star Wars Technical Commentaries: Standard Units Categoria:Unidades de medida